The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, in order to vary the onset of injection, which of itself is controlled in proportion to the rpm, during engine warm-up the adjusting pressure engaging the injection adjuster is reduced temporarily by permitting a partial fuel quantity to escape. This causes a desired adjustment of the injection onset toward "early". In order to attain this shift in injection onset control, which is provided only during engine warm-up, the valve must be controlled in accordance with temperature. This may be done by means of an expansible-substance governor or by means of a magnet.